Resources
Resources are essential in the player's progression in the game. Each resource has vastly different uses and has a differing amount of rarity. Some are generated, while others are fought for. Cash The most common resource. Cash is used to upgrade buildings, level up units in the hangar, craft units in the machine shop, purchase items at the black market, and upgrade tech. Cash is obtained from banks, raids, campaign missions, alliance team event missions, and onslaught missions. Unused cash is stored away in the vault. The maximum possible cash the player can have at once is a little over 2 billion. Oil A very common resource. The purpose of oil is to fund research projects in the research lab and upgrading unit abilities in the hangar. Upgrading the oil silo is recommended, as oil costs for projects and upgrades can get really expensive. Oil is produced by oil derricks and can also be obtained by raiding. The maximum possible oil the player can have at once is a little over 12 million. Scrap A common resource. Scrap is essential to upgrading units. Scrap can be obtained by winning a battle in which the enemy is one of the AI characters from campaign and is not a flashpoint or dark ops mission, opening the free chest, purchasing it in the black market, gaining VIP levels, and scrapping units. There is no limit on how much scrap the player can have at once. Key Fragment A common resource. Key fragments are used to open campaign and raid chests in the officer's club. They are obtained from campaign missions and raid battles respectively. Additionally, they can be rewarded as prizes from events depending on the player's performance. There is no limit on how many fragments the player can have at once. Thorium Thorium is an uncommon resource that is used for upgrading unit abilities. Thorium can be found in flashpoint missions, as a post-event reward from invasion events, the free chest, or as part of the player's daily rewards for league wars and alliance leagues. There is no limit on how much thorium the player can have at once. Dark Metal Dark metal is a semi-rare resource that looks like an i-beam of metal with a bluish-gray coloring. It is used to craft 6-star units in the machine shop. It can be obtained in small amounts from the player's daily rewards from league wars and can be found in the upper half of progress rewards in events. There is no limit on how much dark metal the player can have at once. Gold A rare and powerful resource. Gold is quite possibly the most valuable resource with its uses. It is used to open chests that have powerful natural 5-star units, instantly finish ongoing tasks like building upgrades, makeup missing cash and oil when the player falls short of those resources, act in place of energy and intel boosters, and craft 6-star units in the machine shop. Aside from purchasing it in the shop, gold can only be found as a reward for finishing a chapter in campaign, daily missions, and leveling up. However, in the case of daily missions and leveling up, only 1 gold is awarded every time, making them a very minor source of gold. If the player is part of an alliance, the player can get gifts of gold from other members when they make a purchase. There is no limit on how much gold the player can have at once.